Spider-Man Unlimited (Season 2)
The second season of Spider-Man Unlimited aired on (as part of ) from August TBDth, 2002 until TBD 200?, lasting for 20 episodes. Synopsis After the Synoptic has been unleashed on the world, Peter has to protect Counter-Earth from both the High Evolutionary and now the Synoptic. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Rino Romano) - a young adult with spider-like abilities who arrived at Counter-Earth to rescue John Jameson and clean his own name after being misblamed for his supposed death, ending up defending its citizens from the forces led by the High Evolutionary. Supporting *'Dr. Naoko Yamada-Jones' (voiced by Akiko Morison) - a Japanese-American doctor living on Counter-Earth who allowed Peter to live at her home after rescuing her son and is unaware that he's Spider-Man, showing some TBD for him. *'Shane Yamada-Jones' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Counter-Earth Rebellion', consisting of: **'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' (voiced by as Jameson and Scott McNeil as Man-Wolf) - an astronaut and the son of J. Jonah Jameson who crashed on Counter-Earth and now leads a rebellion against the High Evolutionary as he TBD. **'Karen O'Malley' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Daniel Bromely' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Git Hoskins' (non-speaking) - TBD **'X-51' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hector Jones/Green Goblin' (also voiced by Rino Romano) - the Counter-Earth counterpart to the Green Goblin who, unlike him, is not Norman Osborn but Naoko's ex-husband as he is also a hero and reluctantly helps Peter to TBD, being rather jealous of him due to currently living with his ex-wife. *'Gwen Stacy' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - the Counter-Earth counterpart to the late Gwen Stacy who is rather intrigued about Spider-Man and is willing to help him to TBD. *'Mr. Meugniot' (voiced by Garry Chalk) - the editor-in-chief of the Daily Byte who hires Peter as a freelance photographer in exchange of photos of Spider-Man, having similar functions to J. Jonah Jameson, although notably less angry and and arrogant than him. * Antagonists *'Herbert Wyndham/The High Evolutionary' (voiced by ) - the tyrannical ruler of Counter-Earth who is obsessed with creating TBD. **'Lord Tyger' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD **'Sir Ram' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Lady Ursula' (voiced by Tasha Simms) - TBD **'Lady Vermin' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD ***'Machine Men' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson/Tigress' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the Counter-Earth counterpart to Mary Jane Watson who, unlike her, is a mercenary hired by the High Evolutionary to do some of things that Beastials can't do and, much like her Earth counterpart, she finds Peter cute and tries to seduce him into joining forces with her, with her identity largely mirroring the one of Black Cat. ** *'The Synoptic' (voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Donovan fused) - the leader of the symbiotes who is now every single symbiote inside one powerful and dangerous form. *'Eddie Brock' (also voiced by Brian Drummond) - the former host of the Venom symbiote who is now trying to return to his former life, although still haunted by the past TBD. *'Cletus Kasady' (also voiced by Michael Donovan) - the former host of the Carnage symbiote who TBD. * Episodes Trivia *Following the acquisition of by The Walt Disney Company, the production rights for a second season were acquired by Sony Pictures Television, allowing them to use more elements related to the Spider-Man mythos, especially since the movie rights for the character were held by its sister company Columbia Pictures. **Coincidentally, Sony started producing almost by the same time, being set in the same continuity as the live-action film trilogy. *More episodes are ordered for this second season. Category:Seasons Category:Sony Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Adelaide Productions Category:Marvel Animation Category:Spider-Man Category:The WB Category:Kids' WB Category:2002 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas